Jeon Somi
Jeon Somi is currently an idol under JYP Entertainment. Somi ranked #1 in the finale of Produce 101. She was a former member of I.O.I, Unnies and Girls Next Door. Somi was born to a Dutch-Canadian father, Matthew Douma, and a Korean mother, Jeon Sun-hee, in Canada. She has a younger sister named Evelyn Douma. In 2015, she joined the JYP Entertainment survival show Sixteen, which created the girl group Twice. She made it to the finale but did not make the final cut. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I.O.I#Members#Jeon_So-mi s In May 2016, Somi debuted in I.O.I with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101. As the #1 contestant, she was the center of I.O.I. Produce 101 Episode 1 For her company evaluation Somi performed Meghan Trainor's "Lips are Moving". She received an A Grade from the judges. Somi ranks #1 this episode. Episode 2 Somi performed Pick Me for reevaluation. http://www.mnet.com/tv/vod/171409 video Somi ranks #1 this episode. Episode 3 Somi is revealed to have been reevaluated as B Grade by the judges based on her Pick Me evaluation. Somi is picked by Cathy to be on her team, along with Chaeyeon, Eunwoo and Chanmi. They to perform Girls' Generation's Into the New World, competing against Yeonjung's team. Somi ranks #1 this episode. Episode 4 The votes from the previous episode's battle are revealed, and Somi's team wins 259-158. Somi had 118 votes. For the overall Team Battle Evaluation, Somi ranks #6 with and without the added 1000 votes. Episode 5 Somi ranks #2 this episode. Episode 6 Somi recieves Nike sneakers for being in the top 11. Somi picks the dance position to perform Jessi J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj's Bang Bang. She does not perform until episode 7. Somi ranks #4 this episode. Episode 7 Somi is picked as the center for the Bang Bang team. She performs Bang Bang with Doyeon, Chungha, Yoojung, Eunbean, Seokyung and Dani. Somi receives 189 points and ranks #2 within her Bang Bang group. She ranks #7 among all of the Dancers. Episode 8 Somi picks Yum Yum for the Concept Evaluation. Somi ranks #4 this episode. Episode 9 Somi is picked as center for Yum Yum team. She performs Yum Yum with Dani, Yoojung, Chanmi, Chaeyeon, Soyeon and Siyeon. Yum Yum team wins 2nd place with 558 points. Episode 10 Somi ranks #1 this episode. Somi picks sub-vocal 1 in group 2 for the upcoming performance of Crush. Episode 11 Somi is ranked #1, declared a member and the center of I.O.I. Ranking by Episode Discography With Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) * Yum Yum (2016) With I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Chrysalis (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * I Love You, I Remember You (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) * Downpour (2017) With Girls Next Door * Idol Drama Operation Team OST. Part 2 With Unnies * Sisters Slam Dunk Season 2 As Jeon Somi * Flowers, Wind and You (With Ki Heehyun, Choi Yoojung, and Kim Chungha) (2016) * You, Who? (With Eric Nam) (2017) * Nov to Feb (With Jun.K) (2017) Music Videos and MV Appearances 2014 * GOT7's Stop Stop It (Appearance) 2015 * Pick Me (With Produce 101) 2016 * Crush (With I.O.I) * Dream Girls (With I.O.I) * Whatta Man (With I.O.I) * Very Very Very (With I.O.I) * Up10tion's White Night (Starring Somi) 2017 * Downpour (With I.O.I) * You, Who? (With Eric Nam) * Right? (With Unnies) Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants